leoanimevideogameworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyrule warrirors 2
hyrule warriors 2 switch The Legend of Zelda Link Zelda Ganon/Ganondorf Zelda II Dark Link A Link to the Past Agahnim Ghanti form link to past manga links Uncle Link's Awakening Marin Ocarina of Time Impa Sheik Darunia Ruto Saria Nabooru Twinrova young zelda old man sage Majora's Mask Young Link Skull Kid Tingle Deku Butler Igos du Ikana Happy Mask Salesman Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages Maple Din Nayru Onox Veran Ralph Wind Waker Toon Link Tetra Toon Zelda King Daphnes Medli Makar aryll Minish Cap Vaati link grand fahter 4 swords shadow link link dad Twilight Princess Midna Twili Midna Agitha Zant Yeto Hero’s Shade Phantom Hourglass Linebeck oecen king Jolene Spirit Tracks Byrne Alfonzo tryforce heroes Styla Skyward Sword Fi Ghirahim Groose demsie A Link Between Worlds Yuga Ravio Princess Hilda Breath of the Wild Daruk Urbosa Revali Mipha King Dorephan Beedle paya hyurle warriors 1 charaters Cia Volga Wizzro Cucco Linkle ganondof lana reteun enemys Dinolfos Chieftain Lizalfos Chieftain Captain Keeta King Bulblin Dark Link Dark Cia dark lana dark zelda dark toon link dark young link dark ruto dark Sheik dark Darunia dark midna dark ganondof dark zant dark Ghirahim Let's talk about Giant bosses then retuennig giant bosses King Dodongo Gohma Manhandla Argorok The Imprisoned Ganon Helmaroc King Phantom Ganon I think they should also add these new ones Gleeok(LOZ) phantom ganon (oot)) Thunderbird (Zelda II) Moldorm (ALTTP) Morpha (oot) Phantom Shadow Beast:(Bongo Bongo) (Twinrova fused(ootP) Wart (mm) Twinmold (mm) Gyorg (mm) Goht(mm) Odolwa (mm) Majora's Incarnation (mm) Majora's Wrath (mm) toon Gohma (ww) Kalle Demos(ww) Gohdan (ww) Molgera (ww Puppet Ganon (Puppet (ww) PuppetGanon (Spider (ww) phantom ganon (oot) Puppet Ganon (Moldorm(ww) Jalhalla (tlp) Twilit Igniter: Fyrus(tlp) Morpheel (tlp) Twilit Fossil: Stallord (tlp) Twilit Ice Mass: Blizzeta (tlp) Eox, Ancient Stone Soldier(ph) Skeldritch, Ancient Demon(st) Abyssal Leviathan: /Tentalus" (ss) Pyroclastic Fiend: Scaldera (ss) Dharkstare (lbw Yuga Ganon(lbw) Vaati Reborn (lbw) Vaati Transfigured (lbw) Onox giant (ofs) phantom ganon (oot) Blizzeta tp Fraaz dp Moldarach,ss Koloktos mprisoned_(Round_2) The Imprisoned third battle stalnox botw armogohma zelda tech demo boss diven best botw Lynel botw fire tample boss ss lava dragon volcagia oot diven best vah rudiania botw scaldera ss 43 new charaters join the roster and 29 charaters retuen form orignal game makeing 72 palybe charaers bigst roster to date retuening outfits cia Cia wielding the Scepter Cia wielding the Scepter Masked Costume from the Master Quest Map Cia in the Guardian of Time Costume Hatless Costume from the Twilight Map Majora's Mask Costume from the Termina Map Unmasked Costume from the Boss Pack Unmasked Costume from the Great Sea Map Hatless Costume from the Master Wind Waker Map Masked Costume from the Koholint Island Map Hatless Costume from the Lorule Map Portrait of Cia without her mask Dark Cia portrai new otufit btow bare footed unmaskd link Hero's Clothes HW Link - Trainee Tunic. HW Link - Zora Tunic, HW Link - Goron Tunic. HW Link - Classic Tunic Kokiri Tunic HW Link - Era of Twilight Tunic. HW Link - Knight of Skyloft Tunic. HW Link Dark Link Costume. HW Link - Hero's Clothes (Master Quest). Clothes Postman Uniform HW Link - Hero's Clothes (Twilight) HW Link - Fierce Deity Link. HW Link - Hero's Clothes (Boss). Hero's Clothes HWL Link Great Sea Map Hero's Clothes Hero's Clothes red whtite Hero's Clothes blue Hero's Clothes botw clothes bare footed btow shritless btow Impa Standard Outfit HW Impa - Standard Outfit (Master Quest Standard Outfit HW Impa Twilight Map Standard Outfit HW Impa - Era of the Hero of Time Outfit. impa_Great_Sea_Map_Standard_Outfit btow Sheik HW Sheik Standard Outfit HW Sheik Master Quest Map Standard Outfit HW Sheik Twilight Map Standard Outfit HW Sheik Era of the Hero of Time Outfit Kafei's Mask Sheik Great Sea Map Standard Outfit HWL Sheik Master Wind Waker Standard Outfit Model. HWL Sheik Koholint Map Standard Outfit Model. dark sheik btow lana Standard Outfit HW Lana - Guardian of Time. HW Lana - Standard Outfit (Master Quest). HW Lana - Standard Outfit (Twilight). Standard Outfit Skull Kid's Clothes HW Lana - Deku Mask. HW Lana - Standard Outfit (Boss) HWL Lana Wind Waker Costume.Standard Outfit Standard Outfit HWL Lana Koholint Map Standard Outfit Model. link aweking Standard Outfit HWL Lana Lorule Standard dark lana btow bare footed zelda Standard Robes HW Zelda - Era of the Hero of Time Robes. HW Zelda - Era of Twilight Robes HW Zelda - Skyloft Robes. HW Zelda - Standard Robes (Master Quest Ilia's Clothes HW Zelda - Standard Robes (Twilight). Standard Robes HW Zelda - Bunny Hood. HW Zelda - Standard Robes (Boss). HWL Zelda Great Sea Map Standard Outfit Master Wind Waker Pack Link's Awakening Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack botw clothingdark zelda btow blue btow whtite bare footed Ganondorf Standard Armor HW Ganondorf - Era of the Hero of Time Armor. HW Ganondorf - Era of Twilight Armor. HW Ganondorf - Standard Armor (Master Quest Standard Armor HWGanondorf - Odolwa's Remains. HW Ganondorf - Standard Armor (Boss). HWL Ganondorf Wind Waker Costume Link's Awakening Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack dark ganondof 4 swords ganon Darunia Standard Outfit HW Darunia Master Quest HW Darunia - Standard Outfit (Twilight). HW Darunia - Goron Mask Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack Phantom Hourglass Spirit Tracks Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark daurnia btow Ruto Hyrule Warriors Master Quest Pack Twilight Princess Pack Majora's Mask Pack Standard Outfit HW Ruto Master Quest Map HW Ruto Twilight Map HW Ruto Zora Mask Costume btow Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark ruto Agitha Hyrule Warriors Master Quest Pack Twilight Princess Pack Majora's Mask Pack Hyrule Warriors Legends Link's Awakening Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark agitha btow Midna Hyrule Warriors Master Quest Pack Twilight Princess Pack Majora's Mask Pack Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark minda btow Zant Hyrule Warriors Master Quest Pack Twilight Princess Pack Majora's Mask Pack Hyrule Warriors Legends Link's Awakening Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark zant btow Fi Hyrule Warriors Master Quest Pack Twilight Princess Pack Majora's Mask Pack Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark fi btow Ghirahim Hyrule Warriors Master Quest Pack Twilight Princess Pack Majora's Mask Pack Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack Link's Awakening Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark btow Volga Hyrule Warriors Master Quest Pack Twilight Princess Pack Majora's Mask Pack gaint mask Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack dark btow Wizzro Hyrule Warriors Master Quest Pack Twilight Princess Pack Majora's Mask Pack Hyrule Warriors Legends Link's Awakening Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack dark btow Twili Midna Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark btow Young Link Hyrule Warriors Kokiri Tunic Hyrule Warriors Legends Link's Awakening Pack Goron Tunic Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack zora tunic dark new outfits oracle of ages bare footed oracle of ages btow Tingle Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack Link's Awakening Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark btow Linkle Hyrule Warriors Hyrule WarriorsLegends Link's Awakening Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark new btow pj bare footed no hood Skull Kid Hyrule WarriorsHyrule Warriors Legends Link's Awakening Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark btow toon link Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Legends pj outfit Master Wind Waker Pack Link's Awakening Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack dark new red hair ganon tunic blue hair zora tunic green hair Kokiri Tunic btow 4 swords green bare footed 4 swords red 4 swords blue 4 swords vio tryforce heroes green outfit with green hair tryforce heroes re outfit with red hair tryforce heroes blue outfit with blue hair minsh cup Tetra Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack Link's Awakening Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack dark new btow bare footed King Daphnes Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Legends Master Wind Waker Pack Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks Pack A Link Between Worlds Pack dark new btow young zelda 4 swords minsh cup btow bare footed wappens pack retuennig and new wappens link Knight's Sword White Sword Magical Sword 8-Bit Wooden Sword master sword Fire Rod Prism Rod Magical Rod 8-Bit Candle Great Fountain Fairy Great Forest Fairy Great Sky Fairy 8-Bit Fairy Silver Gauntlets Golden Gauntlets Power Gloves 8-Bit Power Bracelet Epona Twilight Epona Epona of Time Ancient Spinner Enhanced Spinner Triforce Spinner ImpaGiant's Knife Biggoron's Knife Biggoron's Sword 8-Bit Boomerang Guardian Naginata Scorching Naginata Sheikah Naginata 8-Bit Magical Sword Sheik Goddess's Harp Typhoon Harp Triforce Harp 8-Bit Stepladde Lana Spirit's Tome Sealing Tome Sorceress Tome 8-Bit Book of Magic Deku Spear Kokiri Spear Faron Spear 8-Bit Magical Rod? Gate of Time Guardian's Gate Gate of Souls 8-Bit Compass Zelda Polished Rapier Glittering Rapier Gleaming Rapier 8-Bit White Sword? Wind WakerSacred Baton Glorious Baton 8-Bit Recorder Old Dominion Rod High Dominion Rod Royal Dominion Rod Ganondorf Swords of Despair Swords of Darkness Swords of Demise 8-Bit Magical Key Thief's Trident King of Evil Trident Trident of Demise Darunia Magic Hammer Igneous Hammer Megaton Hammer 8-Bit Food Ruto Silver Scale Golden Scale Water Dragon Scale8-Bit Clock Agitha Butterfly Parasol Luna Paraso lPrincess Paraso 8-Bit Rupee Midna Cursed Shackle Twilight Shackle Sol Shacke 8-Bit Red Ring Zant Usurper's Scimitars Shadow Scimitars Scimitars of Twilight 8-Bit Magical Boomerangs Fi Goddess Sword Goddess Longsword True Goddess Blade 8-Bit Silver Arrow Ghirahim Demon Tribe Sword Demon Long sword True Demon Blade 8-Bit Arro Cia Scepter of Time Guardian's Scepter Scepter of Souls Volga Dragonbone Pike Stonecleaver Claw Flesh-Render Fang Wizzro Blue Ring Red Ring Magical Ring Twili Midna Mirror of Shadows Mirror of Silence Mirror of Twilight Young Link Fierce Deity Mask Furious Deity Mask Vengeful Deity Mask Kokiri Sword Razor Sword Gilded Sword, Great Fairy's Sword TingleR rosy Balloon Love-Filled Balloon Mr. Fairy Balloon Linkle Simple Crossbows Hylian Crossbows Legend's Crossbows Winged Boots Roc Boots Pegasus Boots Skull Kid Fairy Ocarina Lunar Ocarina Majora's Ocarina Toon Link Hero's Sword Phantom Sword Lokomo Sword Sand Wand Jeweled Sand Wand Nice Sand Wand dark sand wand 4 sword Tetra Pirate Cutlass Jeweled Cutlass Regal Cutlass King Daphnes Windfall Sail Swift Sail Sail of Red Lions Medli Sacred Harp Earth God's Harp Din's Harp Marin Sea Lily Bell Wavelet Bell Awakening Bell Toon Zelda Protector Sword Warp Sword Wrecker Sword Ravio Wooden Hammer White Bunny Hammer Nice Hammer Yuga Wooden Frame Frame of Sealing Demon King's Frame retuennig game modes My Fairy mode Legend Mode Adventure Mode all them form switch port Challenge Mode all vison of this mode long side boss battle form wiiu /switch port reteun edit otufit of the charaters look being able to make theam war shoes or boots or wlak around bare footed make them where shirts or not shorts or pants retuening stages Hyrule Field)The (Eldin Caves) (Faron Woods) The (Valley of Seers) (Twilight Field) death mountion Sealed Grounds) Lake Hylia) Palace of Twilight) Temple of the Sacred Sword) Temple of Souls Shining Beacon March of the Demon King Gerudo Desert) Ganon's Tower) Forsaken Fortress) Wind and Earth Temples) new stages Mount Lanayru (botw) Minimal Beach (botw) Hateno Beach (BotW) Puffer Beach (BotW) Climbing into Lava (botw) Snow mountain/Great Plateau(botw) desert island (botw) Eventide Island (botw) Woodfall Temple (mm) Ikana Canyon (mm) Ikana Castle (mm) Stone Tower Temple (mm) Termina,(mm) Great Ice Field PH Great Sea WW Holodrum OoS Hyrule various Ice Ruins LBW Labrynna OoA Onox's Castle OoS Outset Island WW Sand Sanctuary ST Sea of Storms OoA Snowhead MM Snowpeak Ruins sT Snow Sanctuary ST Treacherous Tower (LttP